


Galatea

by perignonpink



Category: Korean Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, living doll, separate scenarios
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26180134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perignonpink/pseuds/perignonpink
Relationships: Jung Woo Sung/Lee Jung Jae
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	Galatea

He watched him with soft brown eyes, endlessly fascinated in his work, the movement of his hands. It was the silent adoration that JungJae loved, working under such a gentle gaze brought about a feeling of calm he'd never had before. As he felt a chill he glanced up to his admirer, noting his barely clad form.

“...You must be cold like that.” He let a laugh penetrate his deep voice as he spoke, shifting position to rise to his feet, a frigid sting in his extremities. He'd been working half the night already, always more at ease to do so in his advocate's eyeline but prone to losing track of time when he was, “I think I'll go to bed now.” For a moment, a shadow of vexation crossed the face in front of him, JungJae glancing back over to the embering fireplace that had caused it, “I should put more fuel on or you'll freeze out here.” The look almost resembled pleading, JungJae turning before he could consider the notion too deeply, “This log should burn until it stops snowing.” There were times he felt unnaturally guilty in leaving him alone like he was about to, the near sorrowful expression he imagined one of many that caused him to take pause. With a warming smile, JungJae moved to cup a hand around his sculpted cheek, thumb brushing carefully underneath the eyes that watched him so consistently and feeling the wet beginning of tears.

The passionate gaze faltered, a momentary lapse in his judgment as WooSung begged with his eyes not to be left behind. The clammy feel of his skin heated from the touch of his large, skilled hand. The same that had brought him into being as he lifted from his consideration and raised his eyes towards the ceiling of the dark cabin. Keen artist's vision catching the glint as a droplet formed and fell from the crack. The same water that had given brief humanity to WooSung's crying now fell to the floor between them, melted snow. He would need to repair the leak come morning, warm hand dropping from the immobile features of his mannequin and back turning as WooSung knew he would have to wait much the same. While the heat of the fireplace warmed the room he could feel human enough, if only through the weeping he gained through aided water from above. Until he could watch him again with soft brown eyes.


End file.
